Rons Roem en Rampspoed
by Avana65
Summary: Ron als Gary Sue? Of is hij gewoon zo clueless als altijd? :) Geschreven voor een wedstrijd op Dreuzels, waarbij de opdracht was 'Schrijf eens Kitsch'. #humor


**A/N: **geschreven voor een wedstrijd op Dreuzels, waarbij de opdracht was 'Schrijf eens Kitsch!'. Denk bv aan Mary Sue of Gary Stue ;)  
Oh, en het verhaal eindigde op de eerste plaats #trots xD

* * *

**Rons Roem en Rampspoed**

Het groepje dwepende derdejaars werd gevolgd door een groepje giechelende tweedejaars.

'Bespottelijk,' mompelde Ginny naast haar in de coupé. Marcel grinnikte, terwijl Harry enkel een wenkbrauw optrok.

'Negeer ze toch,' adviseerde Ron zijn zusje. 'Het viel te verwachten dat Harry na het afgelopen jaar nog veel meer fans zou hebben.' Hij haalde zijn schouders op alsof hij wilde zeggen: 'Niets nieuws onder de zon' en richtte zijn blik weer op zijn Zwerkbaltijdschrift.

Er werden nu meer wenkbrauwen opgetrokken en vanuit haar ooghoek zag Hermelien dat Ginny's mond onelegant open zakte. Hoewel ze de reacties begreep, kon ze het niet helpen dat ze stiekem blij was dat Ron er bij tijd en wijle geen idee van had wat er om hem heen gebeurde.

'Er zijn ongetwijfeld _Appreciata _in de buurt,' klonk het dromerig. 'Die voeden zich met complimentjes zodat je ze zelf niet meer ontvangt.'

Hermelien negeerde de vage verklaring van Loena en keek uit het coupéraampje. Het landschap schoot voorbij terwijl de Zweinsteinexpress voorbij raasde richting Schotland alsof het een jaar als elk ander was, en er nooit een oorlog was geweest.

Het was druilerig weer op deze eerste dag van september en ze dacht met heimwee terug aan het klimaat in Australië. De eerste dagen waren wat ongemakkelijk geweest, maar zodra ze de spreuken op haar ouders ongedaan had gemaakt, hadden ze genoten van een onbezorgde tijd.

Via de weerspiegeling in het raam keek ze naar haar vriend en voelde hoe haar uitdrukking als vanzelf verzachtte. Het was ook geen wonder dat hij zoveel aandacht had getrokken vanaf het moment dat ze op perron 9 ¾ waren gearriveerd. Natuurlijk was een deel voor Harry bestemd, wat verklaarde waarom Ron het genegeerd had, maar Hermelien had de blikken gezien, en het gefluister gehoord dat de wijzende vingers begeleidde.

'Wauw, welke toverdrank heeft _hij_ gehad?'

'Zou hij naar het buitenland zijn geweest, hij is zo zongebruind?'

'Zijn sproeten lijken zo wel puur goud.'

'Moet je die spieren zien! Zou hij zijn broer hebben geholpen met draken temmen?'

Hermelien had gesnoven; Ron had inderdaad zijn broer geholpen, alleen was dat George geweest en niet Charlie. Er was heel wat werk aan de winkel nodig geweest om de Topfopshop te kunnen openen, voor leerlingen met hun lijsten met benodigdheden naar de Wegisweg kwamen.

Dus ja, niet alleen was hij nog wat in de lengte gegroeid, hij had nu het lichaam van een professionele Zwerkbalspeler. '_Een goddelijk lichaam_' volgens de journaliste van _De Bezemkampioen_ die een interview met hem had gewild. Wel meer ook, had Hermelien jaloers geconstateerd. Ron had echter gedacht dat de vleierij voortkwam uit de heldenverhalen die nog steeds over het trio de ronde deden en had haar niet serieus genomen.

De coupédeur schoof weer open en via het raam zag Hermelien tot haar ergernis hoe Belinda met twee vriendinnen binnenstapte. Terwijl de andere meisjes wat verlegen in de deuropening bleven staan, was Belinda een stuk minder terughoudend. Ze vleide zich tussen Ron en Harry in, en vestigde onmiddellijk al haar aandacht op haar ex-vriendje.

Hermelien weigerde om te draaien en bleef stug uit het raam kijken, maar kon niet verhinderen dat ze zag hoe Belinda even speels aan de uiteinden van Rons haar trok voor ze kirrend zei: 'Staat je goed dat lange haar, Ronnieponnie!'

_Mag ik even een ketel?_ dacht Hermelien geërgerd. Ron keek triomfantelijk in haar richting en ze begreep dat ze haar ongenoegen over zijn nieuwe kapsel minder goed verborgen had dan ze dacht.

Terwijl Ginny spottend zei dat hij waarschijnlijk bij de Witte Wieven ging solliciteren, bedacht Hermelien dat het schooljaar waarschijnlijk minder rustig zou verlopen dan ze gehoopt had.

* * *

'Je assistent?' vroeg Ron overdonderd.

'Ja, joh, ik kan wel wat hulp gebruiken, en jij was altijd een goede speler en strateeg,' verklaarde Olivier Plank. Madame Hooch had besloten een jaar te gaan reizen en professor Anderling had Olivier bereid gevonden om voorlopig een jaar les te komen geven.

Toen Ron bleef zwijgen, voegde Olivier eraan toe: 'Ik snap het natuurlijk best als je je tijd liever met je vrienden in het kasteel doorbrengt, hoor.'

'Nee, nee, absoluut niet!,' flapte Ron eruit, wat hem een vreemde blik opleverde. _Sodeknetter, hoe moet ik uitleggen dat ik tegenwoordig niet weet hoe snel ik het kasteel moet ontvluchten. _Eerst had hij gedacht dat het een flauwe streek was van de Zwadderaars toen alle meisjes hem plotseling nog meer achterna liepen dan Harry. Het had Hermelien moeite gekost om hem enigszins te overtuigen dat iedereen hem echt met andere ogen was gaan zien. Dat hij dat vleiend vond, kon ze echter niet zo waarderen.

Maar inmiddels liep het de spuigaten uit. Daan en Simon verkochten lootjes om te bepalen wie er naast hem mocht zitten tijdens het avondeten. De Dikke Dame kreeg bijna een zenuwinzinking vanwege alle keren dat ze Huffelpufs, Ravenklauwen en zelfs een keer een Zwadderaar weg had moeten sturen.

Hij waagde zich alleen nog maar buiten de Afdelingstoren van Griffoendor in gezelschap van zijn vrienden, om te voorkomen dat willekeurige meisjes zijn biceps betasten of zijn buikspieren wilden bewonderen. Dat Margriet Bullemans hem bij het verlaten van het Transfiguratielokaal in zijn billen had geknepen, was de laatste druppel geweest.

Het voorstel van Olivier kwam dus als een geschenk uit de hemel. Het gaf hem een excuus om het kasteel en zijn opdringerige inwoonsters te ontwijken.

* * *

'Ga je alweer naar het Zwerkbalveld?' vroeg Hermelien teleurgesteld. Ze had nooit begrepen dat het een geweldige sport was en vond het maar matig dat hij zo veel tijd zonder haar door wilde brengen.

Ron probeerde niet al te opgelucht te kijken toen hij antwoordde: 'Ja, Olivier wilde nog even een nieuwe methode bespreken om een paar eerstejaars over hun hoogtevrees te helpen.'

Hij trok zijn leren jack aan – een afdankertje van Charlie – en keek verontschuldigend naar zijn vriendin terwijl er van diverse kanten ademloze kreetjes klonken.

'Sorry, Hermelien, ik moet er af en toe ook even tussenuit. Het lijkt wel een nachtmerrie in het kasteel,' zei Ron en haalde gefrustreerd een hand door zijn schouderlange haar. Achter hem viel iemand van haar stoel, zodat zijn vrienden grinnikten.

'Ik snap niet hoe _jij _het uithoudt,' zei hij tegen Harry. Zijn vriend mompelde protesterend iets over dat de verering voor hem nooit zo overdreven was geweest, maar Ron vermoedde dat hij hem verkeerd verstond aangezien hij al met één been door het portretgat stapte.

* * *

'Ik dacht dat je bewonderaars nooit zouden vertrekken,' grinnikte Olivier.

Ron keek hem verontwaardigd aan. 'Je had ze best eerder weg kunnen sturen. Je bent tenslotte een professor. Bovendien hangen de meesten hier rond om een glimp op te vangen van de beroemde _Pullover United_ Wachter.' Dat hoopte Ron tenminste.

Olivier keek hem even hoofdschuddend aan voor hij in de richting van de kleedkamers begon te lopen.

'Je hebt het echt niet door, hé?' vroeg hij nieuwsgierig.

Ron beende achter hem aan. 'Wat bedoel je?' Hij had er zo'n hekel aan als mensen dat van hem zeiden. Zijn broers hadden hem daar iets te vaak mee gepest. _Zijn zusje trouwens ook, _dacht hij chagrijnig.

'Hoeveel je veranderd bent,' antwoordde Olivier over zijn schouder. 'Die meisjes komen echt niet voor mij hoor. Nou ja, de meesten niet,' voegde hij er eerlijkheidshalve aan toe. 'Je ziet er geweldig uit, zo gespierd en zo gebruind. Dat leren jack en die lange haren geven je iets wilds dat zelfs de meisjes uit Zwadderich niet kunnen weerstaan. En sommige jongens ook niet, vermoed ik.'

Hij keek opzij en gaf Ron een knipoog.

_'WAT?'_ Het idee dat Zabini of Kwast of – Goderic helpe hem – Malfidus hem onweerstaanbaar zouden vinden, was onrustbarend en minstens voer voor een nachtmerrie of drie. Ontkennend schudde hij zijn hoofd terwijl hij de deur van de kleedkamer met een flinke ruk opende.

'Het komt allemaal door de verhalen over die draak uit Goudgrijp en Nagini in Goderics Eind,' probeerde hij de Zwerkballer duidelijk te maken. Olivier zou toch wel uit eigen ervaring weten dat dat soort publiciteit meestal weinig met de persoon zelf te maken had?

'Trouwens, in Goderics Eind was ik er niet eens bij.' Voor het eerst gaf die gedachte hem een gevoel van opluchting in plaats van schuld, omdat het zijn argument leek te onderbouwen.

Hij wilde zich omdraaien om zijn spullen te pakken, maar Olivier verhinderde dat. Zijn uitdrukking was serieus toen hij Ron bij zijn bovenarmen beetpakte en hem licht heen en weer schudde.

'Volgens mij is er iets meer nodig om tot je door te dringen.' Zijn Schotse accent was opeens veel duidelijker, merkte Ron afwezig op.

Op het moment dat het tot hem doordrong dat Olivier wel erg vrijpostig over zijn armen wreef, boog de Zwerkbalprofessor zich met een vurige blik naar hem toe en fluisterde hees: 'Laat mij dat doen.'

'Lopen,' galmde het door Rons hoofd, maar zijn voeten leken Versteend en weigerden dienst. Hetzelfde gold voor zijn mond, maar dat kon komen doordat Oliviers lippen op datzelfde moment contact maakten en …

_Merlijns ballen in een beker Pompoensap!_

Tot zijn opluchting gehoorzaamden zijn armen wel; hij gaf Olivier zo'n harde duw dat de ander met een geschrokken uitdrukking op de grond belandde.

'Ron,' smeekte hij.

Maar Ron luisterde niet, hij draaide zich om en rende zo snel als een Terzieler terug naar het kasteel. Het kasteel dat lang niet zo'n nachtmerrie bleek te zijn dan de Zwerkbalkleedkamers.


End file.
